Ace Combat Reborn
by Skyrisius
Summary: Cipher may live on, narrated from him and the man whom liked to meet him


It's summer now, peace is still through the air, it's been a full ten years since the war with Belka and the terrorist group known as "A World With No Boundaries" I'm driving now, to ground zero of where they destroyed nine nuclear warheads on their own soil to halt the allied advance in a final attempt, even though I've had no leads onto what man he is, I can only assume. I'll arrive there in no less than two minutes now and can already see figments of the nuclear devastation, it appears the radiation is miraculously gone though, as I get closer I see what seems as four fighter jets flying in a duck formation. I look closer, their fuselages are painted black and they're armed with missiles and fuel –tanks. I gasp for a brief moment and duck my head down, hoping they're not targeting civilians. I screech the car to a halt and kick the door open with a camera in hand, I take several high-resolution pictures of them, they broke their formation and were sent screaming upwards into the clouds, it's there that I noticed that they're heading towards Osea. I get back in my car and relax for a moment, surely it wasn't his "buddy" going up there again to look for him, I inspect the pictures I've taken and shake my head a couple of times. Upon the lead aircrafts' right side of his fuselage was a rather red dog, it looked like a hell-hound, and upon its' call-reading was 27th Belkan Tactical Air Force Team, 1st Fighter Wing.

"Bandits, on our twelves, enable afterburn and head into the sun Galm team." Was the first thing I heard on the radio when I turned it to military frequency. I remember the words, he said them with some kind of eagerness or pride, it sounded as if he wasn't even breathing at all.

The base is on high alert, sirens are screaming, we're given approximately ten minutes to get into the air and into formation at ten-thousand feet. I ran, I just finished testing my equipment, I climb my ladder almost slipping a few times and hop into my F5 Tiger. I enable the cockpit to seal and warm up the engines, mechanic must've started her up already, the hangar door opens, and light immediately enters the dark room. I look to see the airfields been partially bombed, and hear the roaring of the bombers overheard, I notice they'll be stealth and missiles will be jammed, I taxi out of the hangar and as I do, a bomb whistles behind and an explosion's seen behind me, I'm panting now and my hands shaking I'm taxiing to the runway, Galm one through three are all accounted for, four's late and I hope he hadn't been killed beforehand. We test our aircraft on the runway, obviously running out of time, the bombers are probably fifteen miles away from us now and I haven't killed a single since the Belkan war, ten years ago. I enable the engines to full throttle and salute my comrades, we take off at sixty knots and lightly pull up, we bring in our gear and enable a full afterburn heading to the right, I give the message that they have a fighter escort and we close in, approximately seven miles from the target. I enable my guns and do a slight half of a roll, inverting myself while my comrades look at me funny. Galm three says a brief "Oh look, number fours finally awake it seems" as four joins our formation and gives us all the thumbs up and he points ahead. The bombers are within three miles now, I roll right side up and let off the afterburn, their fighter escort turn around to face us head-on, we all pull together using a new tactic I like to call. "Well, hit one of us, you hit all of us" about ten missiles screech towards us, however our single heat signature keeps them all focused on one target, about five hundred meters away we all break formation and head in separate directions, the missiles are caught off guard, four enabled a few countermeasures and our missile warning tracking goes off, I take two by surprise, launching four each, I'm down to about six missiles now and six-hundred runs of gun ammunition. My first missile hits the first aircraft, I can't tell which model, it looks new and advanced, however a machine is never a match for a expert. My wingmen down the remaining bandits and we set-sights on the bombers which are completely defenseless, I give them a chance to surrender, hell we even fly up next to them saying with our hands. "You're not going to win, give up now" and what do they do? They give us the bird and turn off to ram us, talk about rude. Well, what do we do in return? Oh, we just hit our airbrakes and roll a little evading the attempt like it was too-easy, we'd then feed some ammunition into the bombers engines, until it'd start smoking or flame-up, taking out all of their engines simultaneously, we returned to base over a highway and broke formation above a highway over ground-zero on our return to Belka.


End file.
